


Warding Off Boredom

by demonvampire180



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonvampire180/pseuds/demonvampire180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two are tasked with guarding the ship while the others have gone off shopping or exploring, but with nothing to do, they're more concerned with how to ward off their boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warding Off Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unedited and written mostly on a word processor on my phone. Also just wanna note this is one big, long, sex scene.

Zoro pushed Sanji down until his hands hit the wall, his back laid flat. With feverish hands he reached around the man's stomach to claw open the pesky belt keeping him from his destination. As soon as it came undone, snarling with wild impatience, he tore at the dress pants until they were pulled down far enough to expose the bright white cheeks of Sanji's ass. Without wasting even a second, Zoro threw his fingers into his mouth to lube them up before going to the bright pink hole twitching in anticipation.

Sanji growled beneath him as his patience grew thin. His body ached for what was to come next and it was taking just a couple seconds too long.

Satisfied with his lubrication job, Zoro attacked. Bringing his hand down, he pushed his fingers between the two firm mounds of flesh and pressed into the tight ring of muscle waiting for him. His partner hissed loudly and dropped his head forward but he pressed on, completely undeterred. One finger was in. And then another. With little resistance from the other party, he was soon sheathed inside the insanely hot cavern of warmth. No matter how many times they did this, it still shocked him enough to almost make him withdraw. It had yet to happen, and today was not to be the day it would. Carefully, but with full force, he began scissoring his fingers to open, and loosen, him up. The blonde shifted uncomfortably beneath him, his spread legs twitching as he tried to shift into a more pleasant position.

While stretching his partner out, the moss-haired man leaned forward, draping his broad chest over the much slimmer back. One of his thick, snake-like arms slithered over Sanji's sides and wrapped around him. Strong, bony, fingers pressed harshly against the firm chest as they traced their way down to the erection that was waiting at full mast. Before the chef could even think about what was happening to him, Zoro had his dripping cock wrapped in those familiar fingers. His entire body shuddered as the stimulation he was experiencing doubled.

Lithe fingers worked the hard length, starting at the tip and trailing their way down to the balls. There was a sense of pressure whenever he squeezed which should have been painful, but the only message being sent to his brain from his nerves was pleasure. The pain from his ass had completely disappeared and had been replaced with something almost unworldly. A third finger had been added somewhere along the way but after having had Zoro inside him so many times, it felt like almost nothing to Sanji.

All at once, each pressure disappeared, leaving a sense of absence. Zoro pulled both hands back at the same time and straightened himself out. With a sense of urgency he pulled his own pants until they were sitting around his thighs. The tip of his own cock peeked out through the waistband of his boxers, leaking a pearly white liquid. Frowning a little, he took it out all the way, shoving his underwear haphazardly aside. A few seconds later, after teasing his own erection a little, he spit, generously, into both palms before spreading it across his cock. Grunting, he gave himself a few hard tugs before putting his still wet hands around Sanji's hips.

Without waiting for even the briefest second, he plunged hard into the hole he just previously prepared. Sanji gasped loudly and his fingers curled against the wall, uncaring as he scraped off a little skin on the wood planks. His eyes opened wide but he didn't say anything. Zoro took note of the reaction, and once situated, he paused. Although his animal instincts were begging him to take over, he forced himself to hold back for Sanji's sake. He could feel the tight ring of muscles very slowly adjusting to his shape, tugging at his skin.

Standing there just briefly, he thrust his hips forward without warning. His fingers bit into the chef's hips, using them as purchase to get more power. Every time he plunged forward, he pulled back a little too so that the two mens hips met at the same time. It wasn't long before the two of them were panting and out of breath. Sweat drenched their bodies, swimming in rivulets down Zoro's forehead and trailing down the small of Sanji's back. The swordsman draped himself over the smaller body again, his movements becoming minimal, their bodies joining in that single spot. His thrusts turned into jerky hip movements so that he could delve deeper into the slim body. Every movement was met with a heavy grunt while the other man panted and moaned in response.

And then he pulled out altogether, but it wasn't for long. With a flick of his wrist he turned Sanji so that they were facing each other. Putting his hands against his chest, he pushed him back against the wall and stepped forward until their bodies were pressed against each others. Growling a little, Zoro reached forward, placed his hands around Sanji's buttocks and heaved him upwards. Without having to ask what came next, the blonde kicked his dress pants off, leaving him with only his shirt and suit top. As soon as he was more adequately dressed he wrapped his arms around the thick neck, and his legs around the firm waist. Before he could get properly comfortable, Zoro thrust back into him, arms wrapping once more around him.

Leaning in, Zoro captured the pair of pink lips against his own and kissed him until they were breathless. He forced his tongue through clenched teeth so that he could wrap it firmly around the other mans. They fought desperately for dominance but the moss-haired man wouldn't have it. Taking it into his mouth, he sucked on it long and hard until Sanji was panting for air. Giving him just a couple seconds to get back his bearings, he leaned in for another attack, nipping at the swollen pink mouth until a few droplets of blood sprang forth.

Once again the man hissed, this time biting back in rebellion.

The younger man chuckled and evaded the oncoming bite attack, instead upping the intensity of his thrust. With his hands wrapped around the firm ass, he had full control of how heavy the two were going at it and he was making sure that they were both feeling it.

Without slowing down a bit they continued to indulge in each others pleasure, Zoro biting into the soft flesh where neck met shoulder, and Sanji wrapping his fingers into the soft tresses of green hair. And then they felt it.

Pleasure steadily built in their lower stomachs, churning and coiling, ready to burst. The pace slowed a little but each thrust was harder, and more deliberate, than the last. Zoro felt his balls tighten first but hell if he came first. In a fight to come last, he gripped Sanji's weeping cock between them and began jerking him off again, the pressure of his fingers much heavier than before. The blonde gasped and gripped the mans hair tight, causing him to wince. Unappreciative of said gesture, Zoro worked him harder.

Finally the man came, wordlessly, splashing his white seed across his lovers chest. His face was bright red from exertion and his normally perfect was glued to his skin with sweat. Unable to say a word through his panting, he rode his climax out as he waited for the climax still to come.

He didn't wait long.

Less than a few seconds later the tension in Zoro's body exploded as he climaxed himself, his hot release contained inside his crew mate. His fingers clenched against the tight ass as he buried himself even deeper, planting his seed all the way inside. As soon as he had finished, just as red and out of breath as his partner, he pulled out and untangled their bodies. Sanji slid against the wall and took a long, deep breath before reaching into his breast pocket for a cigarette. Putting it between his teeth and lighting it, he took a deep drag and let the smoke seep between his teeth.

Zoro carefully began cleaning himself up, putting his flaccid cock back into his pants, and straightening out his clothes.

If one thing was clear, the two men would always have a way of warding off the boredom when guarding the ship.


End file.
